


Labour Intensive

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin could use magic to clean Arthur's sword... He never does, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labour Intensive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII prompt sword

Merlin could use magic to clean Arthur's sword, to polish away the marks that taint the sheen of its blade and to work out the nicks that mar the smooth perfection of the cutting edge. He never does, though. This is a task he always undertakes with his hands, even if it does take longer that way. Perhaps it's precisely because it _does_ take more time to finish the job like this that Merlin chooses to do it. It's just that Arthur's sword is so much a part of him, like an extension of his arm when he wields it with an easy swing or more deadly intent, so Merlin feels it deserves the personal touch.

After all, Merlin would never dream of using his magic to bathe Arthur, or to smooth a healing salve into his skin after a tournament, and so it would feel wrong to even contemplate doing so with his sword. It's much too intimate a task to think of accomplishing with nothing more than a few words. It demands all of Merlin's care and attention and he gladly lavishes it on the weapon, just as he does when he tends Arthur's body.

Arthur may be more pliant under Merlin's hands, but he's no less lethal when roused to anger and his tongue can cut as surely as the blade. Merlin much prefers the kiss of Arthur's lips against the vulnerable skin of his throat, though, and hopes never to feel the threatening touch of cold steel there. As much as Merlin lives to protect Arthur, he knows that he also depends on Arthur's protection to stay safe at Uther's court. It's a quid pro quo, benefiting them both. Arthur is alive and whole despite the many magical creatures that have sought to kill him and he keeps Merlin out of harm's way, secure between his broad, capable hands.

Sometimes, Merlin feels as if he is another weapon at Arthur's disposal, also a willing extension of his prince. At other times, when he's truly joined with Arthur, two halves of a whole just as the dragon promised, there's only pleasure between them. Though even that is every bit as bright and sharp as the blade that Merlin tends.

Arthur can make Merlin's body sing just as surely as he does the sword when it cuts through the air in the heat of battle. Buried to the hilt inside Merlin, Arthur shines like the burnished metal as the candlelight catches the sheen of sweat on his skin. When Merlin touches him, it's with all the same care that he gives to the blade, whetting the keen edge of pleasure. And then they fall together: weapon and wielder, sword and sheath.


End file.
